Communication systems allow participants in different locations to communicate. The communication media used by different communication systems may vary. For example, in some circumstances, communication media in a communication system may be written, audio, video, or some combination thereof. Sometimes, records may be generated based on communications between individuals. For example, information shared between a first individual and a second individual may be memorialized in a record by the first individual, the second individual, or another individual that is part of the communication between the first individual and a second individual.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.